Una melodía llamada amor
by lucky-one456
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Luna Marie Loud, estuvo siendo una estrella de pop, de caer en el mundo de los alucinógenos. Su familia y amigos, pero en especial su hermano, siempre estuvieron pendientes en su recuperación. En este tiempo ella sufrirá otra decaída, pero su hermano será siempre alguien incondicional en su vida...
1. No es el comienzo, solo un nuevo camino

¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que decidí dejar a mi familia e irme a ser una estrella de Pop?

Exactamente han pasado tres años, pero dos desde que fui a ese centro de rehabilitación.

Dejar a mi familia no fue la mejor decisión, irme solo por ser famosa fue un gran error, lo peor es que ni siquiera lo hice por mi estilo musical.

Pero ya pasó todo eso tengo a mi madre, a mi padre, mis hermanas, mi hermano... mis amigos y mi novio.

Esos dos años antes fueron difíciles, tratar de aminorar la adicción es difícil, esa maldita cosa te vuelve dependiente de ella.

Los métodos a veces suelen ser algo duros, pero necesarios para darle un alto a esta asquerosa necesidad, aunque para ser sincera... nunca es tan efectiva.

La adicción siempre está ahí, solo un momento en que pierdas la voluntad y vuelves a recaer.

En ese lugar conocí a personas de todo tipo, desde vagabundos hasta personas de familia, todos con el mismo problema que yo.

Me acuerdo que las terapias no eran la gran cosa, era solo contar que hacía con la droga en el pasado, ¿Dónde la conseguí? ¿Quién me introdujo en ese mundo? ¿Qué sentía al probar eso? Ya saben cosas por el estilo.

Luego los meses de abstinencia eran muy difíciles, no era nada fácil, estaba como paranoica, estaba con mucha ansiedad, necesitaba mi dosis diaria, pero querer ver a mi familia, a Lincoln y a George felices por mí recuperación es lo que más me daba fuerzas.

El tratamiento era largo, así que mi bro me decía que él siempre me acompañaría, Lincoln es muy atento conmigo, eso lo aprecio mucho, me arrepiento de haberlo gritado una vez cuando estaba en la piel de Lulú.

Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, en primer lugar de haber sido Lulú, eso hasta ahora me trae malos recuerdos.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? Pero en verdad es tarde para pensar en todo eso, solo queda salir adelante y demostrar que nada está perdido.

Y así fueron esos dos años de rehabilitación, fueron muy pero muy difíciles, pero sin dolor no hay esfuerzo, realmente fue un gran dolor.

Pero nunca se sale completamente de ese círculo vicioso, solo un leve empujón y la caída es más dolorosa.

Actualmente sigo viviendo con mis padres, bueno todas decidimos seguir viviendo aquí.

Al menos en Royal Woods, Lori y Leni vivían juntas en el centro de la ciudad, visitaban dos o tres veces por semana la casa.

Las demás nos quedamos aquí en la casa Loud. Al menos Luan ya había planeado irse, pero se quedó porque es tan buena hermana que se quedó hasta que me haya recuperado.

Todas tenían su fe en mí, pero al dejar los alucinógenos empezaba otra adicción, los cigarrillos.

Los fumaba a escondidas, nadie absolutamente nadie lo sabía, era muy débil, pero al menos deje las drogas, ¿Es un gran paso no?

Era un sábado, en una casa en la avenida Franklin, eran las seis de la tarde estaba alistándome, con George íbamos a cumplir en unas semanas ya dos años de relación.

Me deje el cabello largo, como lo tenía antes de entrar al mundo del rock & roll, todos decían que me veía hermosa, solo dos personas se quedaron sin habla al verme, esas dos personas eran George y Lincoln, solo tartamudeaban, pero después de un rato me dijeron que era un ángel.

Nunca me había sentido tan halagada, ellos hacían que me sintiera alguien única, se los agradecí dándoles un beso en sus mejillas.

Volviendo al momento actual, me arregle solo un poco, ya saben que no soy de estar muy retocada, al bajar y llegar al primer nivel estaba Luan sentada viendo televisión con Lily, al verme algo apresurada.

—¿A dónde vas con —le expresó con sorpresa— tanta prisa Speedy González? ¡Jajaja!

—Muy graciosa Luan, sabes —se iba con prisa— que voy a salir con George, así que ya vuelvo en la noche, nos vemos también Lily.

—Adiós —sonriendo— hermanita.

Lily era tan tierna, ella no entendía lo que yo pasé solo le dijeron que tuve unas largas vacaciones porque pasé casi esos dos años ahí en el centro de rehabilitación.

—Bueno —suspirando— que te vaya bien en tu cita y mándale saludos a George de mi parte.

—Claro —abriendo la puerta— se lo diré.

Cerré la puerta y me dirigí hacia la parada de autobuses, quedé con George a las siete en el centro comercial.

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, un chico de pelo blanco y uno de rizos castaño estaban comprando algo en una tienda de joyas.

Al salir se dirigen al parque del centro de la ciudad, se sientan y el peliblanco se sentía algo entusiasmado.

—Yo creo —mirando al cielo— que si le gustara ese collar a Luan.

—Eso espero Linc —mirando también al cielo— estos años con Luan han sido maravillosos, ojalá le encante.

—Viejo —con un tono altanero—, realmente le encantará, conozco a mis hermanas.

Benny sentía una admiración hacia Lincoln, vivir con diez hermanas es algo inimaginable para él, y más cuando una estaba al filo de la perdición y su amigo la ayudó.

Entonces Benny nota que de una sonrisa que mostraba, ahora era una mueca de tristeza.

—Aún no la puedes olvidar —preguntó con dudas—, ¿verdad Lincoln?

—Benny —lo miró y trató de sonreír— todos estos años siempre trato de hacerlo —cabizbajo— pero no lo consigo.

—Sabes yo —tocándole el hombro tratando que no estuviera triste— no estoy en contra de lo que sientes pero debes seguir intentando.

—Tienes razón, Benny —lo miró muy sonriente—. Voy a seguir tratando de olvidarla.

Benny le muestra el puño para que los choque, Lincoln los choca, se levantan para ir a su casa del peliblanco y que Benny le dé la sorpresa a Luan.

Entonces Lincoln le dice que se adelante, que tiene una cosa que hacer, Benny le dice que no se demore.

Al irse Benny, Lincoln camina por las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a una tienda de música, se detiene a ver lo que se muestra detrás del vidrio.

Lo que vio lo llenó de algunas lágrimas, era una edición de los mejores éxitos de Smooch, eso le recuerda a su primer concierto, a la compañía de Clyde y... su hermana Luna.

Lincoln aún recordaba cuando yo le hice inolvidable su primer concierto, él al principio no estaba de acuerdo con que interviniera, pero sucesos del mismo día hicieron que él cambiara de opinión, desde ese día algo en él se pronunció más, su amor hacia mí.

Solo le quedó secarse las pocas lágrimas, lo que él no se dio cuenta es que alguien lo estaba viendo detenidamente, y se le acercó.

—Hermano —con sorpresa— ¿Qué estás haciendo acá en la ciudad?

—¡Oh, hola hermana! —estaba muy sorprendido— Pensé que estabas ocupada hoy.

—Estaba ocupada —sonriendo—, pero ya estoy un poco libre y pensé en ir a visitar a unas amigas.

—Genial —escondiendo su tristeza— pues diviértete.

Ella lo mira con cierta tristeza, no soportaba verlo así, pero en sí era su culpa, nadie le dijo que se enamore de mí.

—Lincoln —le dice de corazón y tocándole el hombro— sabes que no puedes ocultarlo de mí, sé por qué te deprimes.

—Es que —no sabía qué decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo— para mí ella es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida.

Lo abraza a su hermano que está cabizbajo, recordaba cuando se enteró de aquello por mera casualidad, pero tenía sentido para ella.

—Lincoln —le dice de manera seria, levantando el mentón de su hermano—, por favor haz el intento de olvidarla de una vez, sé que habrá alguien especial para ti.

Lincoln abraza a su hermana, con ella era dejar dejar de estar triste, ella le dice que antes de las diez ya estará en casa, él le dice que se divierta, solo le sonríe y se va.

Mientras tanto, estaba yendo al centro comercial ansiosa por lo que haremos George y yo.

Pues sí, ella, Benny y alguien más sabían que Lincoln estaba enamorado de mí, Lincoln a pesar de haber estado con tres chicas, no olvidaba su amor hacia mí, pero ahora último con Sam, creía que podía olvidarme.

En verdad con Sam a veces era distinto, sentía que podía pero casi siempre fallaba. Se dirigía a casa de Sam para hacerle una visita.

Sam siempre estaba dispuesta a recibir a su amiguito, era la más cariñosa, con ella por unos momentos sentía que yo podía salir de su mente pero solo por eso, unos momentos, con ella al menos se iba a divertir, necesitaba subir sus ánimos.

Entonces cada uno se dirigió hacia la persona especial del momento...


	2. Unidos por aquella causa

Mientras estaba sentada en el autobús pensaba en que haría primero con George, estos casi dos años de relación deben ser celebrados de una manera especial. En ese momento quizás hubiéramos comenzado a caminar por todo el centro comercial. También podríamos ir a un karaoke y cantar, podríamos ir a la tienda de música y comprar el último álbum de Mick Swagger. Tenemos muchas cosas por hacer, ojalá George esté pensando en lo mismo.

Llegué a la parada del centro comercial, bajé y me dirigí a las bancas que están en el primer nivel. Era demasiado temprano, eran seis y cuarenta y siete, di una vuelta mientras esperaba que fuera la hora acordada, me dirigí al puesto de bebidas, compré una soda y me puse a caminar por el centro comercial.

Luego de dar una pequeña vuelta, me senté de nuevo en las bancas. De repente sentí unas manos que me tapaban el rostro, ya sabía quién era y le dije:

—¡Amor —feliz—, viniste faltando un minuto!

—Mi vida —sonriendo—, yo no llegaría tarde para celebrar nuestros casi dos años de relación.

—Además —la toma de la mano y la mira a los ojos— tenemos toda esta noche para hacerla romántica si me lo permites.

— Claro que sí —ojos cristalinos— George, quiero que sea un aniversario romántico.

En ese instante me da su brazo, lo cruzó con el mío y nos fuimos caminando hacia donde él tiene planeado llevarme.

George me dice que primero iríamos a comer helados, entonces fuimos a un puesto de helados del centro comercial. Comimos de un vaso, nos dábamos las cucharadas en la boca, éramos muy empalagosos.

-o-o-o-o-o-

En casa Luan seguía viendo televisión con Lily cuando tocaron el timbre. Se acerca a la puerta a abrir y cuando lo hace se alegra porque era Benjamin.

—Amorcito —se notaba muy alegre—, ¿cómo estás? No me dijiste que ibas a venir cariño.

—Quería —sonriente— sorprenderte payasita.

—Pasa, sino quieres que con este frío te pase un resfriado, ¡Jajaja! ¿Entiendes? —bromeando.

—Claro, ¡Jajaja! ... —sonriendo— a veces no entiendo tus bromas.

Entonces ella de la flor de su blusa sale un chorro de agua, le moja el rostro.

—¿Ahora —riendo— entendiste?

—Está bien —riendo—, ya entendí.

Pasó y saludó a Lily que estaba en el sofá, luego saludo a mis padres que no hace más de unos minutos habían llegado a la casa.

Luan miraba el collar que le compró Benny, no salía del asombro, era un hermoso collar. Se lo puso ahí mismo con la ayuda de su actor favorito y nuevo objetivo de bromas. Benny se notaba angustiado por las horas que habían pasado, Luan notó ello.

—¿Qué —se notaba algo juguetona— sucede Benny?

—Sino que —preocupado— Lincoln fue el que me ayudó a escoger el collar, estuve con él un rato y dijo que no iba a tardar.

Desde que Clyde y sus demás amigos se fueron de la ciudad, Benny es una de las pocas amistades que tiene en su ciudad.

Benny sabía que cada vez que tocaban el tema de que yo le gustaba a Lincoln, siempre se pone mal, pareciera que podría hacer una locura, por estos momentos nunca llegó a nada cercano a ello.

—Que bueno de su parte —estaba muy sonriente— el haberte ayudado, mi hermanito debe estar bien, ya no es el niño de once años que se metía en problemas.

—Tienes razón —le transmitió tranquilidad— a parte Linc siempre tiene un plan.

Y proceden a seguir conversando sobre lo hermoso que es el collar

-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasos apresurados, calculando el tiempo porque quería estar puntual en su casa; Lincoln quería darle una visita sorpresa a Sam. Ella fue mi primer interés amoroso, estuvimos un tiempo, no pasamos de los dos meses. Terminamos en buenos términos ya que nuestra amistad es más fuerte que esa efímera relación. Aunque en el tiempo que fuimos pareja, ella conoció a mi familia y en especial a Lincoln.

A primera vista le pareció agradable, después con el pasar del tiempo ella sentía que Lincoln era realmente alguien genial. El tiempo en que fui Lulú, ella hizo más fuerte su amistad con Lincoln. Salían de vez en cuando, a pesar de que él era menor que ella, no les importaba que pensaran las personas. Lo que los unió más fue tratar de hacerme recapacitar pero no les hacía caso. Durante el tiempo de mi rehabilitación, Sam si iba, era con Lincoln, rara vez me visitaba sola.

Al verlos juntos por un momento me entraron los celos, pensaba que él quería quitarme a mi amiga. Luego reflexioné y me dije que sería egoísta de mi parte no dejar que estén juntos. No les dije nada y sonreí al verlos platicar felices.

En estos momentos, Lincoln estaba a unas calles de la casa de Sam, ya eran más de las seis, tenía que llegar antes de las nueve por lo menos.

Lincoln estaba a un paso de la puerta de la casa de Sam. Dudaba si debía tocar o no. De repente estaba ocupada. De veras que no quería molestar. Ya estaba dándose la vuelta cuando una voz evita aquello.

—Lincoln, pasará más tiempo —se escuchaba alegre— y aún piensas que estoy ocupada.

—De veras que... —sonriendo a penas— que a veces puedo ser algo tonto.

—Quizás —tomándolo del hombro— pero no sería una buena amiga sino te aceptará como eres —tocándole su mejilla—, pasa Linky.

Lincoln pasa a la casa de Sam, ella lo abraza por detrás mientras le muerde la oreja. Él seguía poniéndose nervioso cuando Sam hacía eso, su amiga estos últimos dos años era muy cariñosa.

Sam nota algo deprimido a su amigo, no era como si fuese algo nuevo, pero ella sabía a veces lo que tenía que hacer.

—Linky —triste— ¿Aún sigues pensando en esa chica no?

—No, Sam —disimulando—, bueno… ya no tanto.

—Bueno Lincoln —se mantenía dudando, pero le sonrió de forma seductora—, sino la puedes olvidar por ti mismo, yo te daré un leve empujón para que trates de olvidarla.

Ella realmente quería ayudar a su amigo, disfrutaba siempre sus visitas, también sus sesiones de besos. Lo disfrutaba enormemente, aunque Lincoln solo por unos momentos su mente me proyectaba a mí en los distintos momentos de su vida. Era fiel a su imposible, pero Sam iba a hacer que dejara eso y se centrará en ella.

Entonces se sientan en el sofá y Sam comienza a darle besos en su cuello. Lincoln ya no era el chico pequeño de antes, se notaba ya alguien más varonil, su cabello es más largo, es más alto. Sam a veces no puede creer que él era el niño que conoció hace casi cuatro años.

No puede creer que a pesar de ser menor que ella, sabe besar muy bien. Entonces se quita su chaqueta turquesa y se queda con su playera blanca; él no es la excepción, hace lo mismo, se quita su chaqueta naranja, y también vestía con una playera del mismo color que Sam. Lincoln comienza a corresponderle los besos a ella, mientras él la toma de las caderas, sus dos manos de ella tomaban el rostro de su amigo.

Sam no dejaba de darle su respectiva inspección a los labios y el interior de la boca de Lincoln. Se dejó llevar por el momento, sus manos de nuevo subían, esta vez se quedaron en la cintura. Sin dejarlo de besar, comenzó a tratar de quitarle su playera al peliblanco. Por un momento se separaron y de nuevo se juntaron ya al no tener ni uno de los dos playeras y solo con sus torsos desnudos. Y de nuevo comenzaron a transmitir la pasión por medio de sus besos y caricias.

Las manos de Lincoln acariciaban la cintura de Sam, ella presa del ardor tomó una mano de Lincoln y la puso en uno de sus pechos. Ella gimió porque Lincoln en ese instante comenzó a masajearlo, pero lo hacía de una manera inocente, ya que por primera vez le tocaba los pechos a Sam.

Sus labios de Sam se dirigieron al cuello de su amiguito, lamió esa parte, eso hizo temblar a Lincoln, era una parte muy sensible para él. Luego de eso comenzó a mordisquear su cuello, él solo soltó un quejido para luego cerrar los ojos y hundirse en el placer que le proporcionaba su rubia amiga. Succionaba esa parte del cuello de Lincoln mientras lo miraba a los ojos, él se notaba sonrojado, ella le daba una sonrisa seductora y lo besó nuevamente en los labios.

Pero de repente Sam comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna de Lincoln, él salió del trance y se separó de forma rápida de ella. Ella hizo una mueca de molestia, pero de ahí le comenzó a reír de manera no tan burlesca.

—Sé que aún —dejaba poco a poco de reír— no olvidas a esa chica, ¿me imagino que te estás guardando para ella o me equivoco?

Lincoln sabe que lo que dice Sam es verdad, no puede darle su primera vez a Sam porque la primera vez debe ser con una persona especial, al menos eso él aún piensa.

—Lo siento —responde apenado—, es que aún no me siento listo.

Se acerca a él, le da otro beso, pero este se prolonga un buen rato, luego se separaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

—Descuida Linky, sé que pronto la olvidarás —con las manos envolviendo su cuello— gozaremos de ese momento.

Sin más que decir se vistió se despidió de ella con un beso de parte de él en sus labios y se fue de la casa de su "amiga". Partió con rapidez a casa, ya eran cerca de las ocho y media de la noche.

Lincoln camina rápido hacia la parada de autobuses, paga el boleto y se va al fondo de este. Se queda pensando en las palabras de Sam, de Benny, de su hermana y de su amiga, de verdad tenía que olvidar eso que siente por Luna. Pero no podía, soy su amor prohibido, imposible. Lo que él no sabía era que una de nuestras hermanas también era así, pero con él...


	3. Una reflexión

Estaba feliz de estar con George, decía que jamás encontré en otra persona que no fuera mi familia a alguien que me entienda, que comparta mis gustos, pero sobre todo a alguien que siempre esté ahí para ti... o al menos eso pensaba en ese tiempo.

Si bien es cierto que Sam o Ruth o Chunk siempre están ahí para mí pero con George es distinto, me hace sentir que no habría otra persona en este mundo que pueda estar ahí siempre para mí, aunque sí lo hay. Al terminar de hacer algunas cosas en el centro comercial de Royal Woods decidimos ir a pasear por la ciudad.

Desde que salí del centro de rehabilitación siempre trato de demostrar que el apoyo dado a mí no fue en vano. Claro... pero cada vez que pruebo el cigarro me hace pensar en que quizás estoy siendo algo hipócrita sin embargo eso no es tan adictivo... creo.

Llegamos a un bar de la ciudad, al entrar vimos un cartel que decía batalla de bandas.

—George, ¿te puedo pedir algo? —dijo con algo de pena.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Qué necesitas? —habló de una manera muy cordial, parecía un mayordomo de esos ingleses.

—Podríamos quedarnos en este lugar a pasar nuestra salida acá escuchando a los nuevos talentos, bueno sé que tenías algo planeado pero... —lo decía de forma apenada porque él le dijo mientras estaban en el centro comercial que tenía planes.

—Luna, cariño, claro que sí, yo quiero que esta sea una salida inolvidable de tantas que tengo planeadas; además, sé el motivo por el cual no deseas mirar a estas bandas... te recuerdan a la Luna de antes, ¿no es así? —se lo dijo de manera comprensiva.

George sabía que yo a veces extraño a la Luna de antes, a la Luna que no se dejó llevar por el delirio de la fama. Entonces nos sentamos en una de las mesas de adelante para apreciar mejor a las bandas. Algunos de los integrantes de esas bandas eran jóvenes, otros eran de nuestra edad y más. Todos tenían un sueño, ser famosos por lo que les gusta, les apasiona, les da el oxígeno para poder vivir un día más en esta existencia que para algunos no es la gran cosa y que para otros sí pero para ellos no es nada sino que su música le da el sentido a su realidad.

Entre ellos vimos a nuestra amiga, Tabby Smith. Una de las cuatro chicas que fueron pareja de Lincoln en el baile Sadie Hawkins. A ella la conocí por medio de Chunk ya que ella le preguntaba a él que era ser una estrella de rock, a lo que Chester le respondía que no es nada del otro mundo solo es tener a algunos fans encima tuyo y algunas cosas más de las que te puedes jactar pero nada más. Tabby nos vio y movió su mano para saludarnos, le devolvimos el saludo. Y junto a su banda comenzaron a tocar.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Bajó en la parada de autobuses que estaba en el parque de Royal Woods. Lincoln regresó algo confundido, cada vez Sam avanzaba más y más con él. No sabía si seguirle el ritmo o solo dejarlo como algo de amigos con derecho.

Solo suspiraba mientras caminaba, al pasar por el parque recordaba a Clyde, las veces que venían caminando de la escuela y se quedaban ahí a conversar. Con Clyde en otro Estado junto con Zach, Liam y Rusty que también se fueron de Royal Woods, todo era distinto. Sus únicos amigos en sí eran Benny, Sam, Tabby y Cookie.

Pero quienes realmente eran un soporte para él, fueron Benny y Luan. Perder contacto conmigo y luego la despedida de sus amigos los dejó muy triste, se sentía alguien vacío. Si bien Sam llenaba esa parte del amor en su corazón, faltaba llenar una parte con una gran amistad. Él siempre se dio cuenta que un gran amigo no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina.

También podría mencionar a nuestra hermana que sabe su secreto, la cual desde que se enteró le dice que ese amor debería olvidarlo ya que no podía ser correspondido pero no de una forma cruel sino de la forma más comprensible. Pero la vida debe continuar, las penas siempre van a estar caminando por nuestras vidas.

De nada servía estar triste ahora cuando lo que te importa es que la chica de tus sueños está bien y más cuando te prometiste que solo eso importaba, que ella esté bien. Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba a una calle de la casa.

—Bueno visitar a Sam siempre es algo gratificante... creo, aunque cada vez más siento que esto se puede salir de control, no, son ideas mías —se dijo así mismo en voz relativamente baja, pero con resignación mientras avanza a paso lento.

—Siendo sincero, no creo que tenga oportunidad con Luna, no entiendo la razón en seguir amándola, ella solo es mi hermana, no puede ser nada más, creo que esto es lo más obvio pero algún día podré ser sincero con ella, a no ser que termine... demonios, lo que pienso es horrible, querer que Luna termine con él solo por... mejor me doy un maldito descanso —lo dijo de manera que se llamaba la atención a sí mismo.

Ya al frente de la puerta de la casa, comienza a hablar consigo mismo de nuevo. Esta vez se notaba más tranquilo.

—Quizás esto que sienta por Luna solo sea un capricho, algo que deseé desde pequeño, sí, eso debe ser, nadie puede estar realmente enamorado o enamorada de un familiar, eso es, quizás debí ir al psicólogo... no es tarde, aún soy joven —se decía eso de manera de buscar una solución a su pesar.

Con una leve sonrisa Lincoln se dijo que lo pensaría, que era lo más probable, que solo sea algo psicológico.

A pesar de que tenía llave decidió tocar la puerta se abrió, Lucy fue la que se dignó a abrir.

—Suspiro... Hola Lincoln —le dio una leve sonrisa a su hermanito.

—Hola hermanita —le dio un gran abrazo ya que hace días no la veía.

—Solo han sido dos días desde que fui a esa competición estatal de poesía —lo dijo como siempre de manera inexpresiva.

— Deberías sonreír más seguido Lucy —lo dijo saliendo del abrazo.

Desde que me fui Lincoln se quedó con la idea de que si no se preocupa por nuestras hermanas podría pasarles algo como a mí. Todas se habían dado cuenta de ello pero no le decían nada, creían que solo era algo pasajero.

Al entrar, ve a Luan con Benny conversando de manera muy amena, se notaban muy atentos a las palabras del otro.

—Linky, al fin, estaba muy preocupada por ti —lo dijo de manera indignada.

—Claro... Bueno Linc pensé que te había pasado algo, pero Luan dijo que no había que preocuparse —lo dijo con sarcasmo.

—Benny, se supone que debo quedar como la hermana que se preocupa, te apuntaré en la lista negra del próximo uno de abril —lo dijo con una cara de malicia.

—¡Rayos! —lo dijo con mucho miedo.

—Gracias por preocuparse a ambos, pero Luan, ya no tengo once años, amigo si me metiera en un problema recuerda que soy el chico del plan —respondió de manera segura y con una sonrisa.

Luan se paró de su asiento y le dio un abrazo, él lo recibió. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que Luan le había puesto en su espalda un papel que decía golpéenme.

— Luan... —le dijo Benny como quien llama la atención.

— ¡¿Qué?! Es lo último en bromas —lo dijo dándole una pequeña risita.

Lincoln subió a su habitación no sin antes saludar a sus padres que conversaban sobre hacer una nueva carta para el restaurante.

Al subir a su habitación se quitó el papel que le puso Luan en su espalda, ya sabía que nuestra hermana no le daba un abrazo de la nada.

Cuando va a entrar se pregunta si de verdad podrá el psicólogo ayudarle en ese problema. Suspira de forma triste ya que es fácil decirlo pero sabe que será algo muy difícil tratar de hablar sobre eso. En ese instante alguien lo abraza de su cintura.

—Hermanito me prometiste ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas —se lo dijo de forma triste.

—Discúlpame Lily, he estado un poco distraído estos días, pero... ¿Aún puedo ayudarte? —le dijo acariciando sus lindos cabellos rubios.

—Por supuesto hermanito, yo solo quiero que tú me enseñes, Lisa a veces no tiene tiempo, la universidad le quita bastante tiempo, pero ella ama ese lugar —se lo dijo de forma alegre.

—Bueno Lily, vamos a mi cuarto para ayudarte —dándole un tierno abrazo.

Lily solo sonreía, su hermano era el único que le tenía paciencia y junto a mí somos los que más tiempo pasamos con ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-

En el bar escuchando a las bandas, luego de un buen rato nos retiramos ya que la banda de Tabby ganó.

Luego de ahí fuimos a caminar por la ciudad, me acosté en su hombro. George me abrazaba con ternura, deseaba que ese momento no se acabara.

—Luna lo he estado pensando, ¿no quisieras volver a tocar algo de música? —le dijo algo apenado.

—Lo siento, George... realmente no me siento lista, siento que voy a fallar como ya le fallé a ustedes... —habló tocándose el codo.

—No te preocupes Luna... sé que no es nada sencillo pasar por eso... —lo dijo de forma triste.

—Sé que lo haces de la mejor intención, pero aún no me siento lista para volver a tocar algún instrumento —le da un beso en su mejilla y le da una sonrisa.

Me da un beso en mis labios y seguimos caminando por la ciudad. No sé qué habría sido de mí sin el apoyo de todos. Pero aún no me siento capaz de tocar un instrumento, cada vez que lo intento me tiemblan las manos. Siento como un castigo, cada instrumento me recuerda el error que cometí...


	4. Una y otra vez

Llegamos al parque del centro de la ciudad, caminamos hasta llegar a una fuente. Nos sentamos en el borde y observamos a las personas. Todas ellas parecían tener una vida de lo más normal, ninguna parecía tener problemas graves.

Recuerdo cuando llegué por primera vez al centro de rehabilitación de las afueras. Al entrar había gente de todo tipo pero lo que más me impresionaba era saber que algunos de ellos eran recurrentes en ese lugar.

Últimamente me deprimo fácilmente, pero también me motivo de la misma forma. George y Lincoln son los motivos más fuertes por lo cual no me permito recaer.

—Luna... ¿En qué piensas cariño? —notaba muy pensante a su novia.

—No es nada George... —se lo dijo de forma casi cortante.

—Luna, soy tu novio, tu amigo y alguien que te puede escuchar, solo dilo —le tocaba el hombro y le hablaba con un tono amigable.

Le daba una mirada que dibujaba una sonrisa leve, lo miré a los ojos para serle muy sincera.

—¿Crees que tenga el futuro algo bueno deparado para mí? —lo miró con esa leve sonrisa que se desvanecía.

—Luna, para serte sincero no sé si realmente existe el futuro, pero de algo estoy seguro es que tú misma debes proponerte que hacer para los siguientes años de tu vida, no es momento para deprimirse amor, ya la anterior etapa ya pasó, enfócate en lo futuro —le dio un beso en la frente que le transmitió seguridad.

—Lo siento si mi actitud está arruinando nuestra salida... —hablo de una forma sincera mientras le daba un abrazo.

Nos quedamos abrazados mientras la noche pasaba de forma lenta. Parecía que todo iba viento en popa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lily estaba atenta a las enseñanzas de su hermano Lincoln. Él solo quería dejar de pensar un rato en su problema. Ya se hacía la idea de que su amor hacia mí era algo fuera de lugar. Miraba por su ventana, ya había terminado de ayudar a Lily en su tarea de matemáticas.

Solo miraba en realidad al vacío, no pensaba en nada pero su expresión denotaba que se sentía compungido. Se sentó en su cama, sacó una caja donde guarda las cosas que considera un tesoro.

En esa caja había algunos cómics, algunas cartas, pero entre todo ello había un cuadro donde estaba su foto conmigo el día que traje junto con las chicas a Smooch a casa ya que él al enseñarme y a las demás el arte de la persuasión hicimos que papá y mamá agoten el dinero en nosotras y no haya nada para él.

Ese y el recuerdo de su primer concierto eran un valioso tesoro ya que con esos momentos reafirmó sus sentimientos hacia mí. Pero solo los guardo nuevamente con seguro. Esas fotos tenían detrás suyo escrito: "Te amo mi Luna".

Luego de guardar fue abajo a cenar ya que él solo faltaba, ya eran casi las diez cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, quienes entraron fueron Lori, Leni y Lynn.

—Hola familia, ya vinimos —dijo Lori alegre.

—Hola padres, hola hermanas, hola Linky —dijo abrazando a Lincoln.

—Hola a todos... ¡dos por quedarte quieto Lincoln! —Lynn aprovechó en darle dos golpes en el brazo.

Todos saludaron a las tres que habían llegado. A pesar de que Lori y Leni vivían al otro lado de Royal Woods, a ellas aún les gustaba quedarse en la casa que las vio crecer, ya llevaban más de tres días ahí.

—...Entonces le dije a Leni, a Becky y a Fiona que la competencia va hacer su propio Black Friday, literalmente la señora Carmichael debería actuar de inmediato —lo dijo toda sorprendida.

—Lo sé, Lori, le dije a Miguel que le dé el mensaje a mi jefa, dijo que mañana mismo comenzamos temporada de descuentos, eso significa horas extras bien pagadas, pero agotadoras. Quiere contratar personal por unas semanas —dijo resignada a trabajar toda esa campaña.

—No entiendo qué le ven a un montón de ofertas, pero me interesa ese Black Friday del que hablas, seguro hay gente compitiendo, eso sí se oye extremo —dijo Lynn con ojos brillosos.

Todas escuchaban lo de ellas, papá y mamá estaban preparando unas tazas de chocolate caliente. Pero Lincoln seguía con su mirada perdida, sin pensamiento alguno, solo concentrado en el vacío, pero ese vacío es lugar de aclaraciones.

—Tierra a apestoso... Linc, te estoy hablando —dijo Lynn algo irritada.

—¡Ah! ¿Decías algo Lynn? —saliendo de su trance.

—Estás actuando muy raro, desde que vinimos no has hablado nada, solo te has limitado a escuchar perdedor —dijo de manera calmada Lynn.

—Literalmente es cierto Lincoln, ¿te ha sucedido algo? —preguntó Lori de manera directa.

Lincoln se sorprendió por lo obvio que puede ser, pecaba de no ser precavido.

—Sí, Linkinton estás actuando muy raro, más de lo normal —dijo Lola mientras se limaba las uñas.

—Tiene... mucha razón... Lola —decía Lana que no paraba de masticar un chicle de dudosa procedencia.

Las demás iban a hablar pero en ese momento sonó el timbre.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de estar sentados abrazados en el parque del centro, fuimos a caminar por ahí, aunque yo otra vez no me sentía bien.

—Luna... ¿Sucede algo? —dijo intuyendo que algo no estaba bien.

—George... perdóname pero en estos momentos necesito reflexionar bastante... quisiera irme a casa... —lo dijo de forma triste.

—Lo sé, quieres ir sola... te entiendo Luna, si eso quieres... no puedo decir nada... —dando un suspiro y dándole una sonrisa.

— Lo siento, amor... sé que mi actitud ahora está arruinando nuestra salida pero... —lo dijo muy apenada.

—Luna, yo te entiendo, no es fácil intentar llevar todo de manera normal, sé que se necesita tiempo y reflexión, ve con cuidado —le dio un beso y un abrazo.

—Gracias George, gracias por siempre entenderme, gracias por la salida —lo abraza fuerte y se va caminando pensativa.

Me alejo de donde está él, caminé varias calles, hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses.

Desde hace tiempo que me voy a meditar, no me siento bien del todo sinceramente.

—Luna te comprendo, pero... tú también deberías comprenderme, en verdad deberías hacerlo... —dijo suspirando resignado en voz baja.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Siento que a mi vida se le fue la chispa, esa motivación, lo oculto casi de todos excepto de George, Luan y creo que Lincoln empezaba a darse cuenta.

Al llegar a la parada de autobuses, me subí a uno y fui de manera lenta en el regreso. Llegué a la parada del parque, me bajé y fui a caminar por todo el lugar, me di cuenta que estaba sola ahí.

Pero me fui a los arbustos y temblando comencé a sacar un cigarrillo y lo encendí con dificultad ya que sólo llevaba unos cerillos que parecían que se iban a romper en mis fumar solo por esos momentos me sentí aliviada pero con una culpa porque en sí era sustituir una adicción fuerte por una leve.

Después de eso me fui caminando a casa, suspirando en arrepentimiento pero eso no servía para nada. Al estar cerca a mi casa, me inspecciono si tengo olor a cigarrillo pero el olor ya se fue.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Todas me saludan al verme entrar, mis padres también y Lincoln igual. Nada malo pareciera que haya sucedido.

—¿Qué tal tu cita con George? Literalmente espero que la hayan pasado bien —dijo en forma alegre Lori.

—Luna si me dejas para la próxima cita te ayudo a vestirte más hermosa de lo que estás —Leni lo dijo de forma alegre y con bondad.

Y así siguieron dándome consejos y preguntándome como me había ido. Les dije que me fue muy bien, que la pasamos genial, que él es maravilloso.

Todo parecía bien pero no me percaté de que Lincoln evitaba mirarme. Lincoln comenzaba a decirse en su mente que solo debía estar firme en su decisión.

De ahí casi todos se fueron a dormir y solo me quedé en la sala con Lynn y Lincoln.

—Oye perdedor aún sigues actuando extraño, ¿seguro que te sientes bien? —siguió insistiendo la deportista.

—Claro, sino que me he quedado pensando en lo que dijo Leni... quizás necesite ese empleo —usando de excusa eso.

—Claro... en fin me voy a dormir, ¡dos por raro! —se fue corriendo después de darle esos golpes en el brazo.

Lynn se fue arriba, de forma alegre pateó su puerta y entró a su alcoba.

Me quede sola con Lincoln, le sonreí, él me devolvió la sonrisa pero era leve.

—Bro, hace tiempo que no te pregunto esto, pero... ¿qué tal te va con Sam? —le dijo de manera amigable.

—Pues bien, tenemos una gran amistad... —habló con relativa alegría.

—De veras, pues a mí me parece otra cosa —lo dijo de forma coqueta.

—No lo sé... me siento confundido por la forma en que es nuestra amistad —lo dijo de forma tranquila.

—Linc, solo te puedo decir algo, si sientes algo lindo por ella no puedes dejar escapar esa oportunidad, yo creo que ella debe sentirse igual, solo debes aclarar tus dudas junto a ella, ese es mi consejo, bueno hasta mañana bro —le habló de una forma que lo dejaba hipnotizado.

En ese momento Lincoln se siente apenado, pues cuando me despedí de él dándole un fuerte abrazo, solo se dignó a sentir y comparar mis senos de ahora con los de antes, al hacer aquella muestra de cariño. Sentía remordimiento por pensar en aquello en ese preciso momento.

Antes ni se notaban, ahora con los tardíos cambios se veían grandes, se sentían como dos almohadillas. Pero peor aún se sentía al compararlos con los de Sam, bueno no negaba que los de la rubia eran casi perfectos, pero el contacto con los míos no lo ayudaba tanto.

Le di un beso en su frente, ese beso siempre le doy como cuando él me lo dio para hacerme sentir segura cuando iba a volver a ver a nuestra familia y amigos cuando vine a la ciudad de regreso.

—Mi Luna... desde ahora trataré de matar esto que siento por ti, de veras que necesito hacerlo porque si no lo hago... esto me va a matar a mí, por eso iré por ayuda profesional... —lo dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba y en tono melancólico.

-o-o-o-o-o-

En su casa, Sam estaba sentada en su sofá, agarraba su chaqueta y pensaba en que quizás no debió ser tan directa con Lincoln es cierto que han pasado años desde que ella siente algo por el hermano de su exnovia, pero él sigue enamorado de esa "chica" y eso no va a darle una chance tan fácil.

Se quedó pensando en la pequeña conversación que tuvo con nuestro hermano en el centro, definitivamente él nunca dejaría de estar enamorado de mí...


	5. Una muestra de voluntad

En verdad Lincoln quería olvidar su amor hacia mí por eso comenzó a buscar un número de teléfono que había apuntado en una libreta antes de que su gran amigo en la vida de él se fuera de Royal Woods.

Buscó de forma calmada, con una linterna alumbraba para que no le preguntaran por qué sigue con sus luces prendidas a esas horas de la noche.

Encontró una vieja libreta donde tenía en la portada las palabras "Mi hermano". Esa libreta contenía muchas cosas que Clyde le deseaba a Lincoln ya que en verdad eso de irse a un Estado podría convertirse en irse a otro país.

Después de muchas palabras de agradecimiento y otras solo eran consejos encontró lo que buscaba. Era el número de una especialista muy cercana a Clyde, ya en la mañana hablaría con ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-

En la fila para el baño, todas excepto Lori, Leni, Luan estaban listas para ir a la escuela y preparatoria. Yo tenía que hacer escuela en casa, ya que mamá se ofreció junto a Lisa en ser mi tutora.

Leni tenía que estar a las nueve en su trabajo, Lori tenía que ir a la universidad de Royal Woods, Luan tenía que ir a la escuela de artes escénicas donde iba con Benny.

Las demás seguían el protocolo de día normal, baño, desayuno y escuela con preparatoria. Lincoln se había bañado temprano, pero... ¿Dónde estaba? En el ático, estaba llamando a ese número, era la tercera vez en esos minutos.

Estaba un poco nervioso, ya que esperaba que esa persona recuerde a su amigo y que quiera atenderlo, por lo que sabía que esa persona no atendía a cualquiera.

Entonces en el otro lado de la línea finalmente contestan.

—Buenos días, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? —dijo una voz de señora adulta.

—Buenos días, mi nombre es Lincoln Loud, la llamo para querer una cita con usted, doctora López —dijo algo nervioso.

—Lo siento, joven, pero estas semanas ando muy ocupada, además tengo unas conferencias en otros Estados... —se lo dijo sonando cortante.

—Por favor, doctora López, si la llamo es porque mi amigo Clyde me recomendó acudir a usted... —él quería sí o sí una cita al consultorio de la doctora López.

—Espera... ¿Clyde McBride? ¿El joven con dos padres? —dijo algo sorprendida.

—Exacto, es mi mejor amigo, me dijo que acudiera a usted si tuviera un problema... lo que tengo es grave... creo... —lo dijo con algo de pena ya que mencionar aquello lo ponía así.

—Chico, mis honorarios son de doscientos dólares la primera sesión y va variando dependiendo el problema y el número de sesiones —lo dijo de forma clara.

—Algo así me mencionó Clyde... entonces...¿me va a poder ayudar? —con algo de esperanza.

—Joven en verdad tengo todo este mes la agenda ocupada... pero al término de este puedo atenderte... por el tono de voz se nota que es urgente, pero es la única fecha que estoy algo desocupada —lo dijo siendo lo más sincera posible.

—No hay problema doctora López yo esperaré lo que sea por resolver mi problema —lo dijo con un tono melancólico.

—Bueno fue un gusto atender a su llamada señor Lincoln Loud, dentro de unos instantes le enviaré mi dirección por mensaje y hasta esa fecha —con un tono cordial.

—Muchas gracias doctora López —con algo de entusiasmo.

Y terminó la llamada con una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones que no sabía cómo debía sentirse. Por otro lado, tenía miedo saber cómo sería la reacción de la doctora López.

Se sentó en el piso del ático y suspiró, suspiró porque quizás eso le quite un gran peso de encima, quizás con las terapias que venían podría ser alguien mejor.

Había otro problema y era que necesitaba el dinero ya que esas sesiones no eran nada acorde a lo que ganó trabajando en Gus' Games & Grub por unas semanas.

Estaba pensando en cómo tratar de ganar dinero en un mes algo que le ayude a tener por lo menos cinco sesiones.

En eso escuchó a Leni decir que desde hoy empezaba la señora Carmichael a necesitar empleados para su tienda.

En ese instante Lincoln baja de forma rápida al segundo nivel.

—Tontolón, no sabía que estabas arriba —dijo Lynn algo sorprendida.

—Lincoln, está libre la fila para entrar al baño —dijo la princesa mirándose las uñas.

—¿Qué hacías arriba, Lincoln? —preguntó Leni de forma inocente.

—Solo buscaba algo... ¡Leni! ¿Podrías decirle a la señora Carmichael que quisiera ese empleo por esas semanas? —esperaba que Leni le pudiera ayudar a conseguirlo.

Leni dio un grito de felicidad ya que trabajaría con su hermano.

—¡Claro, Linky! Le diré a la señora Carmichael que te dé el empleo, esa vez que me ayudaste a recuperar mi empleo ella tiene un buen concepto de ti, pero te recomendaría ir después de tus clases, hermanito —ella estaba muy feliz al querer recomendar a su hermano.

Sin nada más que decir él solo tenía que ir en la tarde para hablar con la señora Carmichael.

Bajaron a desayunar, mientras la única que dormía era yo ya que las clases con mamá eran a las nueve hasta las doce y en la tarde solo tres días Lisa me daba clases de las otras materias.

Todas ya habían subido a la furgoneta, solo faltaba Lincoln. Fue a su habitación porque se olvidó un libro pero antes de bajar mira a la puerta de mi cuarto, pero en su mano derecha estaba la dirección del consultorio de la doctora López.

—Conseguir el empleo es el primer paso para poder tratar mi problema... este amor que siento hacia ti no debe prevalecer más Luna, por eso no puedo tener una relación normal porque... siempre termino pensando solo en ti —sus ojos denotaban una tristeza tan inmensa como un mar y sus pensamientos parecían que morían en su mente.

Suspiró y bajó de forma rápida para subir a Vanzilla y que pase rápido la escuela e ir a conseguir el empleo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya en la escuela secundaria junto a Lucy, fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Lincoln se encontró con su nuevo grupo de amigos. Tabby y Cookie son sus amigas en la secundaria, las más cercanas a él.

—Lincoln, ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó la tierna galletita a su amigo.

—Claro que sí, sino que... el desayuno me ha caído mal... eso es —quiso desviar la conversación.

—¿De veras Lincoln? —preguntó la amiga rockera algo desconfiada.

— Pues sí... bueno, las clases ya empiezan —desviando las preguntas.

Las horas pasaban, él estaba desesperado para conversar con la señora Carmichael para conseguir el empleo.

Entonces se despidió de sus amigas y se fue al centro comercial en autobús. Ellas se quedaron pensativas por su forma de ser en ese día de clases.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Llegó la hora de descanso de Leni, ella lo esperaba. Le dijo algunas cosas puntuales que debía decirle a su jefa y nada más. Lo acompañó hasta la oficina.

—Muy bien, Lincoln Loud. Trabajar en Reininger's ahora es ser muy competitivo, más cuando la competencia va a tener su propio Black Friday. Sé de tus horarios así que te propongo trabajar de lunes a viernes de dos a nueve y sábados y domingos de diez a nueve —lo dijo seria, pero siempre con amabilidad y con una libreta apuntando varias cosas.

—De acuerdo, pero una cosa más, ¿cuánto tiempo me va a contratar y cuánto será mi paga? —dijo algo nervioso.

— Bueno, por ser hermano de mi mejor trabajadora y recordando que me ayudaste a descubrir quién robó las bufandas... será de un mes y una paga de mil dólares y si lo haces perfecto te puedo extender el contrato —dijo dándole una agradable sonrisa.

—G-Gracias señora Carmichael, de veras que no la decepcionaré —dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—En fin, Lincoln mañana comienzas y eso es todo, te puedes retirar —dijo de manera amable.

Lincoln se fue con una sonrisa, le contó a Leni, ella solo le dio un abrazo y se despidió de él porque tenía que trabajar. Mañana empezaría en Reininger's como nuestra hermanita.

Entonces se dirigió a la casa para hacer sus tareas y descansar porque la temporada de descuentos sería agotadora.

Pero mientras caminaba se daba cuenta que ya no había marcha atrás.

—Es lo mejor, Lincoln, es lo mejor, estás dando un primer paso para tener una vida amorosa normal, cada vez que besabas a Maggie siempre veías a Luna, eso no es nada bueno, no puedes imaginarte besando a tu hermana eso no es correcto —pensaba que torturarse a sí mismo aplacaría su idea de tirar la toalla.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya había terminado las clases del día de hoy con mamá, me dijo que tome un breve descanso.

Entonces me fui al patio trasero, mamá se fue a su habitación a escribir otros capítulos de su novela.

Al no ver a mamá ahí, saqué de mi bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendí uno. Cada vez que agarro la cajetilla mis manos tiemblan.

—Tengo que hacer un maldito esfuerzo para que apenas termine este año las clases con mamá y Lisa pueda ir a la universidad, pero... no sé qué debo estudiar, mi pasión por la música se apaga lentamente... al tocar un instrumento se me vienen a la mente las cosas decepcionantes que hice... no sé qué hacer realmente —en su mente no estaba tranquila.

En verdad extraño tocar una guitarra, de veras que eso antes me liberaba, ahora solo siento que al tocarla soy una hipócrita...


	6. Chapter 6

**_Other side_**

_— Debo preguntar a Lisa sobre que puedo estudiar ella debe saber que podría ser bueno para mí o en el caso en que puedo ser buena —hablaba de forma alegre._

_Escuché que mamá iba a la cocina, de forma rápida boté el cigarrillo al césped y lo pisé con fuerza para que no haya evidencia de haber fumado, en ese instante saque un chicle de menta, con mis manos ventilaba el olor al cigarrillo._

_Mamá fue a la cocina a beber un poco de agua, al fijarse por la puerta trasera me vio algo nerviosa._

_— Luna, hija, ¿Te sientes bien? —lo dijo algo preocupada._

_— ¡No! Digo, estoy bien mamá... —no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que decía su madre._

_— Luna... Soy tu madre, puedo ver en ti que algo no te deja tranquila, soy todo oídos tesoro —le dio una cálida sonrisa, algo que daba a entender que era de toda confianza._

_— Siendo sincera creo que... —estaba dudando._

_— Solo se sincera contigo misma cariño, solo se sincera —le tocó el hombro a su hija._

_— Creo... no ser buena en algo, en lo que era buena ya no lo soy más madre... —dijo con tono melancólico._

_— Dulzura, no seas así contigo, todos cometemos errores, lo que te pasó debes tomarlo como experiencia, con eso ya debes saber que no toda cima es buena, pero que aquel error no sea una cruz la cual siempre debes cargar, esto no es fácil superar, yo te entiendo hija, solo te pido que no te des por vencida, eres joven, tienes unas hermanas que te adoran, unas buenas amistades, tus padres que siempre te vamos a dar el apoyo necesario, un novio que se preocupa mucho por ti y un hermano que siempre estará ahí para ti como todos, así que deja que esos pensamientos negativos se vayan, hazlo por ti principalmente —fue lo más comprensible, amable y muchas cosas, todo lo dijo con su corazón._

_Mamá tiene mucha razón, no debo dejar que los sucesos pasados me hagan estancarme pero yo sé que aún no superó aquello._

_— Gracias mamá, gracias, tus palabras no serán en vano, te lo aseguro —su voz decía que no iba a fallar, ya no más._

_Mamá se fue de ahí y de nuevo fue a su habitación a terminar unos capítulos de su novela._

_Me senté en el césped y miré la colilla de cigarrillo que pisoteé antes de que mamá se diera cuenta, solo suspiré y pasé adentro._

_Las chicas comenzaron a llegar a la casa, pero quien no estaba con ellas era Lincoln._

_— Chicas, ¿Qué pasó con Lincoln? —les dijo algo sorprendida._

_— El apestoso fue a Reininger's a tomar el empleo que la jefa de Leni está ofreciendo —habló Lynn de forma despreocupada._

_— Dijo que quería el empleo ahí donde Leni, tsk... ya sabemos quien es su favorita —dijo Lola molesta porque Lincoln iba a estar más tiempo con Leni._

_— No seas celosa Lola, Lincoln solo necesita el dinero, además yo soy su favorita, ¿No es así Charles? -agregó la fontanera mientras le contestaba a su gemela y hablaba a su perro._

_— Suspiro... Lincoln dijo que venía después de haber conseguido el empleo, no creo que tarde en venir —con el típico tono sombrío habló._

_— Pensé que trabajaba en Gus, Game & Grubs —dijo algo desconcertada la exrockera._

_— No, el tontolón solo trabajó ahí por un tiempo, necesitaba el dinero para... no recuerdo, supongo que es lo mismo, además creo que está saliendo nuevamente con alguien —su tono era el mismo pero con énfasis en lo último que dijo._

_— Creo que eso es obvio eso Lynn, es Sam a quien te refieres, no es necesario ser una experta en las relaciones para saber eso —dijo la princesita mirándose las uñas._

_Eso es cierto, Lincoln últimamente se ve con Sam a escondidas pero él no sabe disimular y casi siempre se nota cuando va donde Sam porque viene con un rostro de confusión._

_Camino a casa Lincoln está relativamente alegre por tener empleo, bueno a esta edad ya debemos comenzar a solventar gastos para uno que otro gusto o darle algo especial a alguien._

_Sus pasos no eran presurosos, se daba tiempo de pensar en cómo distribuir mejor sus horarios, solo un mes de trabajo era suficiente para él._

_Mientras más es el esfuerzo en ese trabajo hay una mejor paga, solo iban a ser las dos semanas duras._

_Tenía ahora que apenas salir de la escuela ir a Reininger's a trabajar de corrido, después realizar los proyectos que le dejen._

_Cuando estaba cerca a donde empieza la avenida Franklin, se topa con alguien que siempre está dispuesta a todo por él._

_— Lincoln, ¿No es muy tarde para salir de la escuela pequeño? —lo dijo de forma burlona._

_— No Sam, estoy en la hora exacta, ¿Cómo estás? —dijo de forma amable el peliblanco._

_— Pues... creo que bien pero voy a visitar a mi amiga, ¿No te importara que vayamos por el mismo camino? —cruzó su brazo izquierdo con el brazo derecho de él mientras utilizaba un tono coqueto para hablar._

_— Pues no creo que fuera de importar, ya que me... —sus palabras quedaron cortas._

_Sam sin darle una señal le dio un beso en sus labios._

_Lincoln se sentía algo incómodo por tales demostraciones de afecto por parte de ella._

_Sentía que era muy apresurado hacer todo aquello, pero él no le decía nada en contra de aquello ya que lo disfrutaba y ayudaba._

_Aunque después de años siendo más que amigos, era razonable que Sam pensara que fuera normal toda esa demostración de afecto._

_Recuerdo el día que los saque a George, Chunk, Tabby, Ruth, Lincoln y Sam._

_Sam se paró frente a mí antes que uno de los de seguridad los expulsara del lugar y me dijo:_

_— Recuerda Luna, podrás ser famosa y todo pero alguna vez necesitarás de apoyo y ahí va a ser cuando realmente bajes de tu nube y un golpe de realidad te haga recapacitar... —sus palabras fueron fuertes hacia su exnovia._

_Tuvo razón, después de toda mi travesía siendo Lulú, no era necesario que haga el esfuerzo para recordar sus palabras porque el tiempo le dio la razón._

_Los dos años en ese centro de rehabilitación fueron de mucho apoyo por parte de todos._

_Pero Sam nunca me recriminó lo que hice, fuera de todo ella era mi gran amiga, en ese momento me lo dijo para que recapacite a tiempo pero tuvo que pasar lo que había dicho ella._

_Venían caminando con tranquilidad y hablando de lo que han hecho hoy._

_— Entonces vas a dedicarte más a la música... bueno es genial ello aunque me imagino que buscarás miembros para la banda —estaba con dudas el peliblanco._

_— Pues sí, Tabby tiene su banda, Chunk solo toca con nosotros por diversión, George y Ruth creo que van a ir a la universidad y Luna... —hablaba con tristeza._

_— Lo sé, ya no quiere tocar algún instrumento, según ella dice que sus ganas de tocar se murieron cuando traicionó a su estilo, todo por la fama... —su tono era igual de melancólico como el de la chica del mechón turquesa._

_— Parece que nuestros sueños de ser estrellas de rock en grupo solo fueron palabras... —habló pero sin despegarse del lado de su amigo._

_— No todos luchamos igual por esos sueños pero Samantha, si estás realmente decidida por favor sigue adelante, tienes mi apoyo —le dio una gran sonrisa para que no sé de por vencida._

_— Gracias Link... Sabes, a veces no puedo creer que seas ese niñito de once años que conocí años atrás, cada día te veo alguien más maduro y responsable, cada día tú me enam... —estaba muy alegre porque su amigo le dio unas lindas palabras._

_— ¡Sam! Estamos cerca al parque de mi casa, ¿No quieres un helado? —lo dijo de forma rápida._

_— Bueno... no puedo decir que no a eso —en principio puso un tono de molesta pero después sonrió._

_Ambos fueron al parque y se dirigieron exactamente al camión de los helados._

_Lincoln pidió uno de chocolate y Sam uno de vainilla. Se sentaron en las bancas del parque para poder comer con tranquilidad. Ambos se dieron una agradable mirada y siguieron degustando._

_— Así que... trabajo en Reininger's, podría preguntarte el porqué pero sería algo tan tonto —dijo mientras miraba a unos niños correr._

_— Pues... es necesario que tenga empleo, no podemos vivir siempre de papá y mamá, llegará el momento donde tenga que independizarme... —lo decía pero sin seguridad._

_— Lincoln, es verdad lo que dices, pero tu boca dice eso pero tu rostro lo contradice, ¿Me contarás la verdadera razón para que hayas buscado el empleo donde tu hermana? —lo dijo riéndose porque no sabe mentir su amigo._

_— Sam de veras que quisiera decirlo pero... —iba a continuar pero la yema de los dedos de su amiga se lo impidieron._

_— Lincoln, veo que debe ser algo delicado porque tu expresión cambio totalmente pero no te preocupes, soy tu "amiga" y te comprendo, pero así como tú me das tu apoyo yo te daré el mío sin condición —saco lentamente la yema de sus dedos de los labios de Lincoln mientras le hablaba de forma calmada._

_Ambos se levantaron de la banca y se dirigieron a la Franklin avenue 1216, lugar donde vive una familia que algún tiempo fue ruidosa._

_George estaba con unos amigos conversando sobre sus vidas._

_Sus amigos hablaban de sus novias y él no fue la excepción._

_Estaban en un bar donde tocaban buena música, George comenzó a contarles sobre mí pero sus amigos pusieron un gesto de confusión._

_George no entendía porque esas reacciones, sus amigos tenían sus motivos para eso..._


	7. Chapter 7

**_Cigarettes and Alcohol_**

_En un bar de las afueras de la ciudad de Royal Woods, en altas horas de la noche._

_George Sully estaba bebiendo cervezas con unos amigos y charlando de lo que hasta ahora han hecho en sus cortas vidas._

_Uno que otro comenzó a fumar un cigarrillo, todo era relajo en esas horas de amigos y una que otra amiga._

_Uno de sus amigos le dijo que en la universidad al menos toca para la banda de ahí._

_Sus demás amigos se reían porque solo tocaba unos platillos, pero siguieron sus relatos._

_Una amiga les dijo que trabajar en oficinas es algo agotador pero vale la pena los viernes por la noche y el karaoke, más cuando cantan todas las canciones de Mick._

_Después otro de ellos dijo que ser supervisor en el supermercado es realmente trabajoso pero con eso se va a pagar un instituto, agregó que nada de eso sería posible si su novia no le diera el apoyo complementario junto con el de su familia._

_Otro amigo de él dijo que su novia y él siempre están pendientes de que cada uno realice lo necesario para sus metas._

_Otra amiga dijo que su novio siempre está pendiente de ella con sus cosas y eso la enamora cada día más._

_Y así todos empezaron a hablar de sus amores hasta que le tocó hablar a George._

_Dijo que él era el que me daba el apoyo necesario para poder salir de esta situación y que esperaba siempre lo mejor para mí._

_Sus amigos se dieron una mirada discreta y continuaron bebiendo y fumando para pasarla mejor._

_La noche avanzaba y ya se notaba en sus rostros y su forma de hablar los efectos de la embriaguez._

_Comenzaron a hablar sobre su tiempo en la secundaria y la preparatoria, eran únicos esos momentos._

_Uno de ellos les dijo que es verdad, en esos momentos todo era fácil. _

_— Las épocas de escuela y preparatoria son únicas chicos, ¡Nunca lo duden! —dijo un amigo con un tono de ebrio alegre._

_— Claro, todo era sencillo, la universidad no da tanta libertad —dijo exhalando el humo del cigarrillo._

_— ¡Oh por favor! La universidad lo vale mucho, no te quejes —le dijo tocándose la cabeza por la embriaguez._

_— ¡Por favor! ¡Mi novio esto, mi novio aquello! Por eso no te quejas de la universidad, él es tu super apoyo —le dijo dándole una risa burlona al final._

_George solo se quedaba mirándolos a ellos. Se sentía muy alegre por el reencuentro después de tres años a varios de ellos les va bien en su vida._

_— George... ¿Qué tal te va en tu solicitud de admisión para la universidad de California? —le dijo uno de sus amigos que no estaba tan ebrio._

_— Nada viejo, solo la retrasé, ahora estoy apoyando a Luna, ella necesita todo de mí, no quiero que sienta que solo estoy en los momentos críticos sino también en los pequeños momentos de su vida —dijo sonriendo orgulloso por su decisión._

_— Claro, claro, George, soy el novio ideal, soy muy altruista y cuido a mi adicta —habló de manera grosera._

_— Francis cierra el maldito pico —dijo un amigo de George._

_— ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?! —dijo George con un enojo, agregando un poco de lo ebrio y como se refería a su novia._

_— Admítelo Sully, esa chica ya no tiene remedio... —dijo con notable signos de ebriedad y desatino._

_— Ya basta Francis, no eres quien para decir esas cosas —interrumpió a su amigo por hablar de esa forma._

_— Nada de basta Dave, es la verdad, sabemos como son las personas adictas a los alucinógenos, lo sabemos de primera mano... —solo miraba a George pero fue interrumpido._

_— ¿Crees que sabes de la vida de los demás? Idiota, no conociste bien a Luna —dijo muy enojado George._

_— Claro que la conocí, quizás no sus labios como tú pero todos fuimos compañeros, todos vimos su ascenso como estrella y todos nos enteramos de su descenso por amigos y por ti, lo poco que sabemos de ella es que dejó todo por la fama, se metió en el mundo de las drogas, de ahí no se sale, cuando dicen que se recuperan es que mienten, nadie sale de eso al cien por ciento, va a llegar un momento donde ella recaerá y tú ya no soportarás ello y la abandonarás... —no terminó de decirle eso porque recibió un golpe en su rostro por parte de George._

_George no soportó que hablaran así de mí. Él no es de pelear pero lo que nuestro amigo decía era un poco fuera de lugar en ese momento, lamentablemente tenía razón._

_— ¿Sabes qué George? No te voy a regresar el golpe, pues el golpe será saber que todo lo que hiciste por ella fue en vano... te lo digo como tú mejor amigo viejo, ella no tiene remedio —fue muy directo con su amigo._

_— ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Francis discúlpate con George, lo que dijiste no tiene nada que ver en toda nuestra charla —le dijo su amiga muy enojada._

_— No Eli, eso es lo que todos acá pensamos o... ¿Vas a mentirle a George? —estaba muy ebrio._

_Nuestra amiga Elizabeth no sabía que decir, su embriaguez ni la dejaba dar una excusa._

_George miró a todos muy ofendido. No pensó que ellos pensaran eso de mí._

_Todos nuestros amigos estaban cabizbajos porque no sabían que decirle._

_— Realmente pensé que todos éramos amigos de Luna... a una amiga no se le da por perdida... ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí... adiós —tomó su chaqueta que dejó sobre la barra y se fue de ahí enojado._

_Nuestros amigos estaban suspirando de tristeza porque ellos en verdad me daban por caso perdido._

_Cuando entras al mundo del rock... a veces... No, siempre pensamos que todo será conciertos, fans esperando que cantes y toques sus canciones favoritas pero no es así._

_La realidad es que no todas las bandas son aceptadas por el público y las disqueras._

_Ahí es donde surgen los problemas, pues al no creer como es el mundo de la música en realidad tienes conflictos internos y externos._

_Se podría decir que lo interno es entre lo pensado y lo real._

_El externo es los problemas familiares y sociales pues las familias no suelen apoyar estos sueños. Sociales me refiero más con la banda, pues al no lograr de ese modo la meta necesaria tienden a querer enfocarse en otras cosas pero eso no todos quieren pues empezaron con algo y hacer ese cambio mataría la esencia y parte del sueño, que al final se vuelven problemas internos._

_Todo eso hace que tengas un serio problema y te preguntes si haz tomado el camino correcto._

_En ese ambiente se suelen encontrar personas que te darán facilidades para afrontar esos tiempos de intenso debate externo como interno, contigo mismo._

_Es por eso que se entra en el mundo de las drogas ahí. Está claro que no solo hace que caigas en ello pues la clásica mentira que te dicen es que es te hará perder el miedo y ser alguien genial. Te volverás el mejor guitarrista, baterista, bajista, tecladista, vocalista con solo inhalar un poco de cocaína, fumas un poco de marihuana, inyectarte heroína, consumir metanfetaminas y más ejemplos._

_En mi caso fueron los problemas externos que se tornaban lentamente internos, no saber si lo que hacía era lo correcto..._

_Llegó a su casa muy enojado, esa pelea le quitó los signos de embriaguez._

_Se acostó en su cama. Vive solo desde que acabó la preparatoria, sus padres viven en Europa, de vez en cuando él visita a una tía que vive en otro Estado._

_Mira solo arriba mientras piensa en todo lo que le dijo su mejor amigo o bueno ya no lo es por ahora para él._

_Comenzó a resonar en su cabeza la parte donde le dice que recaeré y él no me ayudará, que todo será en vano._

_— Esos infelices se equivocan, se supone que somos sus amigos pero... en serio no sé qué pensar... Luna no puede caer... no puede de nuevo volver a eso... Ellos se equivocan... por favor Luna... No me falles —se decía a sí mismo pero en voz baja._

_Fue a la puerta principal, sacó un cigarrillo, solo fuma de vez en cuando, y una lata de cerveza que tiene cuando alguien de sus amigos le da una visita._

_Solo se queda observando la Luna y las estrellas, realmente él desde hace algún tiempo piensa eso pero lo reprime diciéndose que yo no iba a ser así._

_Sin embargo lo que sucedió hoy lo sintió como si él lo hubiera dicho y no su mejor amigo._

_Imaginó que ellos le recriminaban que pensara eso. Realmente el alcohol afloraban todo lo que él pensaba de mí._

_¡Eso realmente le molestaba! Lo que nuestros amigos dijeran poco importaba, tan solo pensar en que la ayuda de todos hacia mí sería en vano e inútil... No quería pensar más en eso._

_Se enojó pues sus padres y su tía le dijeron lo mismo desde ahí el tenía eso en su mente._

_Pero él no se dejó llevar por lo que digan los demás y se mantuvo a mi lado estos años aunque él se decía que todo tiene un límite._

_Se quedó hasta que su alcohol y cigarrillo se consumieran con el pasar de los minutos..._

_Al día siguiente, Lincoln y Sam estaban caminando en dirección a la casa nuestra._

_Sam no dejó de abrazar a Lincoln, él quería salirse del agarre pero Sam no lo dejaba._

_Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Lincoln tenía la llave y abrió._

_Todas mis hermanas lo saludaron y con más ganas a Sam pues tenerla en casa era divertido._

_Yo estaba sentada en la escalera con ansiedad, realmente a veces me sentía muy inquieta._

_— Entonces... ¿Ya eres la novia de Lincoln, Sam? —dijo Lola con ganas de saber._

_— ¡Lola Marie Loud! —dijo Lincoln con sonrojo y algo molesto por la intromisión de ella._

_Sam solo reía junto a Luan y las demás chicas._

_Escuché que habían venido Lincoln y Sam y decidí bajar a saludarlos._

_Cuando bajé a saludarlos, Lincoln hizo una leve mueca de tristeza._

_Yo no entendí eso en el momento..._


	8. Chapter 8

**_When a man loves a woman_**

_— ¡Sam! ¡Link! ¿Qué tal? —dijo la exrockera con una sonrisa._

_— Bien, pues hoy me propuse a visitarte y me encontré con el pequeñín —lo dijo con un poco de burla._

_— Muy graciosa Sam, conseguí trabajo en Reininger's hermana —dijo con una leve sonrisa mirándola directamente a sus ojos._

_— Genial Linky, aunque las demás están celosas más Lola porque dice que lo haces por Leni que es tu hermana preferida —lo dijo de manera amigable._

_— ¡Oye! En parte es cierto —dijo muy sonrojada la princesita._

_Lincoln no dejaba de sonreír al verme, Sam era la única que se daba cuenta de eso pero luego le dejaba de tomar importancia._

_— Pasemos una agradable tarde amiga —le dijo la rubia a la exrockera._

_— De acuerdo —le respondió._

_Y de la tarde hasta altas horas de la noche estuve conversando con Sam, ella me contaba como le estaba yendo con una banda de Hazeltucky que está desde hace medio año en Royal Woods._

_Leni llegó temprano hoy y se la pasó charlando con Lynn, Luan, Lori y Lucy. En tanto Lincoln estaba ayudando a Lily y a Lola en sus tareas. _

_Lincoln salió de la casa y se sentó en la entrada de ella. Miraba nuestra acera y la del frente._

_— Lincoln en serio, ¿Por qué quieres ese trabajo? —le preguntó con curiosidad._

_— No lo sé L... —tan solo no quería hablar de ello._

_— Ya Lincoln, sabes que puedes decirme, hace tiempo que no quieres trabajo y de un día para otro —le recriminó su hermana—. ¿Es por Sam? ¿Ya son novios? Porque eso es bueno..._

_— No, pero se puede decir que ese dinero será para poder tener algo de la mejor manera con ella —dijo mirándola a los ojos._

_— Lincoln déjate de rodeos, no tienes que tratar de darle más vueltas al asunto conmigo que me he vuelto de confianza —le dijo con amabilidad._

_— Está bien... el empleo en Reininger's es para poder pagarme unas sesiones... —lo dijo a medias._

_— ¿Sesiones? ¿Para que? Acaso... —estaba pensando el porqué de eso._

_— Sesiones con el psicólogo —dijo con dificultad._

_— Ahora entiendo Lincoln, pero pensé que tenías ahorrado suficiente dinero —le dijo de manera normal._

_— No es suficiente si quiero realizarlas con la doctora López —dijo mirando a la casa del señor Quejon._

_— Ahora entiendo de la importancia que le daba Clyde a ella —dijo con mucha curiosidad._

_— Lo he pensado demasiado, de verdad —dijo mientras miraba a un auto pasar._

_— Y... ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algunas sesiones? —le preguntó con dificultad._

_— No lo sé, debería hacerlo solo, ¿No crees? —le respondió con algo de tristeza._

_— Quizás tengas razón Lincoln... en fin, voy a entrar —le dijo mientras le tocaba el hombro._

_Lincoln solo se quedó mirando el asfalto. Ya era definitivo, iba a esforzarse por ganar ese dinero y por cambiar su manera de verme._

_— Entonces... ¿Ustedes creen que tenga oportunidad con su hermano? —preguntó con curiosidad la chica rubia._

_— Por supuesto Sam —dijo la modista alegre._

_— Claro Sam, se nota que el apestoso está muy enamorado de ti —le dijo sonriente._

_— No pensé que te gustaran menores Sam —dijo burlándose la mayor._

_— Lori no molestes a mi amiga —le dijo la rockera con algo de molestia._

_— Pero Linky no parece menor, es tan maduro para su edad —lo decía con un rostro de enamorada._

_Horas después Sam tenía que irse. Lincoln fue con Sam a la parada de autobuses._

_— Hoy me sentí alguien más de la familia Lincoln —le dijo la chica del mechón turquesa._

_— Tú siempre serás de la familia Sam —le respondió el peliblanco._

_— Pero... quisiera ser más cercana a tu familia —le dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos en su cuello y lo besaba._

_Lincoln esta vez se dejó llevar por ella, Sam no dejaba de subir la intensidad de sus besos._

_Se fueron a los arbustos del parque para besarse con más libertad._

_Sam acostó a Lincoln en el césped, él no hacía nada más que complacer a su amiga._

_Sam comenzó a introducir sus manos dentro de la playera de Lincoln._

_No dijo nada pues lo sentía muy agradable._

_Sam comenzó a realizar movimientos sobre la entrepierna de Lincoln._

_Eso lo alertó al peliblanco, y dejó de besar a Sam._

_— Te soy sincera, estoy tan excitada que lo haría aquí mismo —le dijo mientras tenía sus labios cerca al oído de Lincoln._

_— Sam, creo que debemos ir más lento... —le dijo con algo de dificultad._

_— No quiero aprovecharme de alguien menor... por ahora —le dijo eso con una risita al final._

_Eso no impidió que siguieran besándose._

_— Me preguntó a veces, ¿Cómo hubiera sido si te besaba cuando tenías doce años? —le dijo eso muy sonriente._

_— Pues me hubieses dejado sorprendido en ese instante, pero te hubiese rechazado porque en ese tiempo estaba con Maggie y la quería demasiado —dijo con mucha sinceridad._

_— Tienes razón Linky, eres un caballero, jamás engañarías a una dama —dijo Sam mientras lo abrazaba sentada en la banca de la parada de autobuses._

_En ese momento llega el autobús, se va no sin antes darle un gran beso a Lincoln y una leve marca en su cuello._

_— Espero estar haciendo lo correcto, cuando se ama a un a mujer eres capaz hasta de negar tu amor por ella para que sea feliz —decía aquellas palabras para sí mismo y pensando en su hermana rockera._

_En casa, estaba sola en mi habitación, todas mis hermanas realizaban sus cosas abajo._

_Le mandaba mensajes a George pero no me contestaba, eso me preocupaba mucho._

_Al notar que no tenían intención de subir, saqué una cajetilla de cigarrillos que había escondido en una parte de mi batería. Me dirigí al baño y comencé a fumar para sentirme relajada._

_— Siempre me digo que debo dejar de fumar pero no puedo... es algo que siento que es muy necesario —se decía mientras hablaba mirándose al espejo._

_Ya era otro día en la ciudad, todos iban a sus actividades cotidianas._

_Ese día ni mamá ni Lisa estaban en casa, decidí leer lo que me tocaba estudiar hoy._

_Me senté y pensé en los últimos días en ese centro de rehabilitación, recuerdo que habían cosas extrañas allí dentro._

_Hubo un lapso de cuatro meses donde yo estaba empeorando y tuvieron que llevarme a unas habitaciones aisladas._

_En medio del camino a ese aislamiento vi una puerta semiabierta, al dirigir mi mirada allí me quedé muy atemorizada._

_Volví a la actualidad, dejé de recordar por ahora._

_— Lincoln, Cookie, este sábado a las nueve y media de la noche voy a concursar en una batalla de bandas, ¿No quisieran ir y apoyar a su amiga? —les decía Tabby con ojitos de cachorro._

_— Eso no lo dudes Tabby, estaré allí apoyándote —le dijo con un rostro de felicidad._

_— No te olvides de mí Linky, allí estaremos en primera fila —agregó la tierna galletita._

_Sonó el timbre del término de las clases, Lincoln se despidió de Tabby y Cookie, se fue a su primer día de trabajo en Reininger's._

_Al llegar a Reininger's, fue con Leni para que le diera las instrucciones._

_Leni le dio su nombre en un gafete, le dio una sonrisa a su hermana y comenzaron a trabajar siempre viendo que hace la competencia._

_En casa ya habían llegado mis demás hermanas, conversé unos momentos con Luan._

_Ella me dijo que tenía un espectáculo en el teatro y que tenía entradas para mí y George._

_En ese instante me llega un mensaje de él, decía que había ido a visitar a su tía y que su celular se había quedado en su casa._

_Le contesté que me dejó muy preocupada, me dijo que no me preocupara y que más tarde vendría a visitarme._

_George estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, pensaba mucho. Estaba recordando la conversación con su tía, la cual le recalcó que yo no le llevaría a nada bueno. Solo escuchaba, no intentaba decir nada a mi favor, tan solo escuchaba._

_Al irse la casa de su tía solo pensaba en que todo el mundo está mal._

_— Demonios, otra vez esos pensamientos negativos —se decía después de haber llamado a su novia._

_Lincoln ayudaba a las personas que entraban a encontrar la ropa que deseaban y uno que otra opinión sobre lo que se pondrían._

_Leni, Miguel y Fiona veían que Link tenía potencial, con el correr de los días darían sus opiniones._

_Ya en la noche con papá y mamá que llegaban a casa cenamos, solo Lincoln y Leni faltaban._

_— Luna, ¿Puedes ayudarme con mi tarea de matemáticas? —le dijo la menor de todas._

_— Claro hermanita, pero, ¿Por qué no me dijiste más temprano? —le preguntó con mucha curiosidad._

_— Porque pensé que Lincoln vendría más temprano —dijo con una sonrisa._

_— Pero ahora ha comenzado a trabajar... a mí también me gusta que me ayude... —le dijo con un tono melancólico._

_Realmente las ayudas de Lincoln también eran las que me daban muchas fuerzas, más que las de los demás._

_Si no fuera por él, yo creo que no estuviese viva, siendo muy sincera._

_Él es la persona a la que no quiero decepcionar por nada del mundo._

_Entraron a la casa riendo, Lincoln y Leni venían muy alegres y agotados._

_— Hermanito, hermanita, pensé que nunca llegarían —dijo Lily que corrió a abrazarlos._

_En ese momento también me levanté de la mesa y fui a abrazar a Leni y después a Lincoln._

_Ese abrazo que le di, nuevamente hacía que su mente estuviera con pensamientos que se supone debe eliminar de él._

_Con solo sentir mi olor sentía que me deseaba de una manera fuera de este mundo._

_Nos contaron que fue un día de mucha competencia, ambos recibieron casi el mismo número de personas en la tienda y muchas más cosas._

_Al terminar de hablar ambos cenaron. Lincoln lavó los trastes y subió. Ya en su habitación, Lincoln se sentía mal por seguir teniendo fantasías conmigo..._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Amazing_**

_— Hoy nos toca clases Luna, a las nueve en mi habitación —le recordó su hermana genio que se encontraba desayunando._

_— Claro Lisa —dijo con cierto desgano._

_Han pasado una semana y cinco días desde que Lincoln empezó a llegar tarde a casa por motivos de su trabajo en Reininger's._

_Cada vez que llega Lily y yo somos la que lo esperamos para cenar o ayudarlo en algunas cosas de su escuela que necesita avanzar por no tener tiempo._

_Mamá le preguntó por qué matarse en un trabajo así. Es raro que un chico de su edad busque un trabajo que lo "mate". Le decía que necesitaba una consola que salía al mercado en unos meses y como todo chico de su edad necesita dinero para salir con amigos, amigas y... novia. Mamá lo fastidiaba diciéndole que Sam le parecía una chica encantadora y más cosas que hacían que Lincoln se sonrojara._

_Yo personalmente deseaba poder ayudar a mi hermanito en algún momento, se lo debo mucho. ¿Cómo no olvidar cuando mantuve a la gente inadecuada y aleje a la gente adecuada? Es imposible, pero él me dio el primer impulso para alargar y desaparecer las distancias con ellos._

_Han pasado días desde que noto muy pensativo a mi novio. George no me dice que es lo que lo mantiene expectante cuando a veces me acompaña a realizar mis tareas o caminar. _

_En su mente, las cosas transcurren lentamente, tomar decisiones lo mantienen aturdido cuando está solo... _

_— George... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —lo decía tímidamente._

_— B-Bueno... pregunta... amor —se sentía acorralado y se decía en su mente—. Quizás ella se ha dado cuenta._

_— Sabes... estos días, siento que no he sido considerada contigo, bienes y solo te recibo, sin embargo... creo que mi actitud monótona quizás la enfríe y quiero evitar ello —sus palabras decían que se equivocaba en sus acciones._

_— Luna... no es eso... yo solo pienso en mi futuro... digo, en mi futuro contigo, quiero que sea lo que te mereces —lo dijo con algo de nervios y dificultad._

_— Lo sé, se que será hermoso —lo decía sin saber lo que le deparaba el destino._

_— También pienso en mi beca para la Universidad de California... de veras no quiero dejarte —trataba de que sus palabras le den valor..._

_Eso fue lo que conversamos el viernes de la semana que pasó. No debía ceder a su entorno, ¡No debía!_

_Ya en la alcoba de Lisa, me preparé para las lecciones de este día. Sacó de uno de sus cajones un libro enorme._

_— Unidad fraternal número tres, en este libro tengo todo lo referente a las clases de biología, empecemos —dijo la pequeña genio a su hermana._

_Lincoln estaba en clases de gimnasia. Extrañaba los tiempos cuando Rusty, Zach, Liam y Clyde hacían una fila para esquivar juntos los balones que lanzaba Jordan._

_Ahora solo era él, Chandler, Stella, Cookie y Tabby realizando la alineación escorpión en ataque._

_En ese momento Lincoln recordó el anterior sábado cuando fue a ver a Tabby tocar..._

_— No pensé encontrarte aquí Linky, hola Cookie —dijo con una voz alegre._

_— Yo tampoco Sam —dijo con sorpresa._

_— Hola Samantha —dijo de manera amigable la tierna galletita._

_En ese momento un tipo en jeans rasgados que era el presentador da aviso de que le toca salir al escenario a la banda de Tabby._

_— Tabby es muy buena, yo creo que ella ganará —dijo Sam sonriendo._

_— Eso no lo podemos dudar Sam —dijo mirando a su amiga tocando la guitarra._

_— Desde hace un tiempo no he visto a alguien mejor que nuestra amiga en la guitarra —respondió Cookie sonriendo._

_En ese preciso instante Lincoln y Sam se miran a los ojos y recuerdan a esa chica de purpura que solía ser la mejor en eso._

_Al final la banda de Tabby quedó en segundo lugar, luego de eso ella fue la que buscó a sus amigos. Su banda se iba a quedar más tiempo, ella decidió irse con Cookie, Lincoln y Sam._

_— Fue una buena batalla, ¿No lo creen? —dijo al chica de las mechas purpuras._

_— ¡Eso ni lo dudes! —dijeron el peliblanco y la castaña._

_— Demostraste mucho talento allí arriba, además que vi a unos de esos hombres que trabajan para las disqueras en la primera fila sorprendido del talento de tu banda y la que ganó —le dijo la chica del mechón turquesa._

_— También me di cuenta, siendo sincera hubiese querido que esa banda hubiéramos sido George, Ruth, Chunk, Luna, tú y yo —recordó los buenos tiempos con ellos._

_Sam le dio una mirada con una leve sonrisa y un toque en su hombro, con esas acciones le decía lo mucho que deseaba aquello mencionado. Lincoln y Cookie sonrieron por tal acción de Sam._

_Tabby fue a una parada de autobuses con Cookie ya que ellas vivían cerca, se despidieron de sus amigos._

_Sam decidieron caminar, estaban muy cerca de la casa de la rubia, ya a unos cuantos pasos se topan con Benny._

_— ¿Lincoln? ¿Sam? Sí son ustedes, hola —dijo con su sonrisa amigable._

_— Hola hermano —le dijo con alegría el peliblanco._

_— Hola... Benny —trataba de disimular la molestia._

_— Es una sorpresa verlos juntos por aquí —dijo con su tono amigable._

_— Sam a una casa de donde estamos parados, vinimos de una batalla de las bandas donde participaba Tabby... —comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido hasta en ese momento._

_Luego de un rato de charla con mi hermano, Sam se despidió de Lincoln dándole un beso corto en los labios. Y entró a su casa con algo de molestia ignorando Benny._

_— Dime por qué Sam siempre te trata así —le dijo el peliblanco al querer saber._

_— Fue en la secundaria, el Club de Teatro y la Banda de la Escuela tenían que realizar un ensayo en el salón de gimnasia, sin embargo ambos lo necesitábamos a las nueve de la mañana, el punto es que todos argumentamos para tener ese horario hasta que yo como líder del club le gané en argumentar a ella, la líder de la banda, desde allí no me soporta —le dijo de un modo divertido todo ese enojo de su amiga._

_— ¿De veras? ¿Solo por eso? —seguía sorprendido._

_— También porque en un concurso de talentos de hace mucho le gané, siendo sincero... creo que ella no soporta mi forma de ser y yo tampoco a ella pero tú eres mi amigo y podré soportarla —lo dijo con algo de dificultad._

_— Descuida, algún día ya se podrán llevar bien —le dijo eso mientras caminaban en dirección a una parada de autobuses._

_— Eso espero Lincoln, oye entonces de aquí en un mes comenzarás con la terapia, ¿No? —le dijo todavía sin creerlo._

_— Pues sí, esto debí hacerlo hace mucho aunque nunca es tarde —lo dijo con firmeza._

_— Me da gusto, creo que es una decisión madura, si no te molesta, puedo acompañarte a algunas sesiones para que no te sientas solo en esto —le dijo con sinceridad._

_— Eso sería genial Benny, claro amigo —le dijo eso chocando puños con el castaño._

_Al llegar a la parada de autobuses, Benny tomó una linea diferente a la de Lincoln. En medio del camino Lincoln pensaba en su posible futuro con Sam..._

_Se sentía agotado por ese juego pero no tanto como para ir a Reininger's a ser junto a Leni, Fiona y Miguel los mejores trabajadores allí._

_— Ya voy un buen tiempo sin probar la nicotina, casi seis horas, no la necesito —se decía a sí misma la chica de cabello largo castaño._

_Me decía a mí misma que estaba con un cigarrillo en mis manos, específicamente en mi habitación luego de las clases con Lisa y almorzar con mis hermanas, mis padres estaban en Lynn's Table._

_Hablaba y hablaba pero no soltaba ese cigarrillo o lo guardaba en la cajetilla que escondía de todos. No podía soportar la idea que me formaba en mi cabeza, George dejándome por descubrir mi otra adicción._

_— Luna, ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó la menor de los Loud._

_— C-Claro Lily... ahora salgo —dijo con un poco de susto porque creyó que era Luan._

_Guardé los cigarrillos dentro de mi almohada y abrí la puerta._

_— Hermana, ¿Me puedes acompañar al parque a caminar y jugar? Lola y Lana están ocupadas y no pueden —le dijo con una mirada de cachorrito._

_— No es necesaria esa mirada, claro que te acompaño —le dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_Salimos de la mano, ella iba con su osito de peluche a todas partes. El césped del parque era demasiado verde, se notaba que lo cuidaban._

_Algo que sentía desde que salí del centro de rehabilitación era que la gente posaba su mirada en mí, así no me viera sentía que en cualquier momento alguna de ellas me iba a recriminar todo lo que hice, eso me hacía sentir agitada._

_Lily lo notó al sentir que apretaba su mano al estar caminando junto a ella, en cambio con George o Lincoln es distinto, con ellos me siento muy segura._

_— Luna, ¿Estás bien? —le dijo con curiosidad._

_— Sí Lily, no te preocupes, ¿Qué haremos? —le dijo tratando de poner la mejor mirada._

_A lo lejos alguien me miraba, me reconoció, ese cabello y sombras purpuras en los ojos eran inolvidables._

_— Y pensar que no creí que saldrías de ese centro —dijo un hombre que no aparentaba más edad que la castaña._

_Ese chico estaba acompañado de otro chico pero este era negro, le dijo que yo estaba allí y se fueron de allí riéndose de mí. Decían que yo volvería pidiendo más de lo que me llevó a estar en el centro de rehabilitación como cuando era Lulú..._


End file.
